


Tickets for Two

by sandstormhero



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Chikan, Drunk Sex, F/M, Groping, Humiliation, Impregnation, Non-Consensual Groping, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Sleep Groping, Train Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandstormhero/pseuds/sandstormhero
Summary: Commission - After a long night of drunken delinquency, a very inebriated Yang Xiao long finds herself on the late evening train back to beacon's dormitories. With bodies pressing against her from all sides and only half conscious, it was easy for a single hand taking advantage of the situation to go unnoticed. Until it didn't, but by that point, our favorite blonde boxer will be too worried about her exposed breast to draw enough attention to stop her mysterious molester. The only question is, how far does he intend to take things? As well as, why did his voice so sound familiar?





	Tickets for Two

**A/N: Here is a piece I was commissioned to write a while ago that the person who contacted me was kind enough to allow to be posted. If you like what you read be sure to leave a comment and if you’d like your own commission, feel free to contact me for my rates. Otherwise, just enjoy.**

* * *

 

**Tickets for Two**

**Tag(s): Chikan, Public Sex, Humiliation, Dubious Consent, Fingering, Virginity, Anal, Impregnation, Fondling.**

**Girl(s): Yang Xiao Long**

**Words: 7,780**

The vital festival was in full swing by the time teams JNPR and RWBY even made it into the city surrounding their school. Their first year and first time experiencing the wild fever that overtook the population leading up to the tournaments battles, they had no idea the kind of party that was waiting for them. It was meant to be a celebration, an explosion of positivity and joy to push back any presence of Grimm. But over the years, the civilians had pushed the ideology even farther, using it as an excuse to let go of all of their inhibitions for just one week.

The eight teenagers had taken to the idea with surprising speed. While still taking care to avoid the worst of the substances available, most were happy to take advantage of the alcohol practically flowing down the streets - although some more than others. Types like Ruby hardly lasted more than an hour before her single cup had her sent back to the dorms. Thankfully, Pyrrha had been kind enough to volunteer to take her, claiming that the wild and hedonistic mentality wasn’t her idea of a good time. But the pattern would continue as more and more of their eight eventually fell, unable to keep up with the rest of their group. And at the top of them all, Yang Xiao Long stood proudly, reveling in the release that was the Vital Festival.

It was everything she’d always craved. No rules, no responsibilities, just a chance to let go and party like she always wanted. Even after throwing back drink after drink she did not fall; and instead seemed to party harder along the number of clusters of parties lining the streets and stalls throughout the city. It wasn’t until late into the night, nearly the next morning, that she was forced to make the trip back to Beacon. Thankfully, trains had been made available to the public twenty-four-seven until the end of the festivities.

Yang sighed, leaning against the cool glass of the train’s window to keep from falling on her ass. Despite her current state, a wide smile stretched across her face - the lingering adrenaline still fresh in her system. For the first time in her life, she’d been free to let go without anything holding her back. When the Vital Festival ended, she would genuinely morn its loss. But then, that’s why she’d become a huntress, wasn’t it? To find the best times the world had to offer. Well, this was one hell of a start…

Her smile widened as her eyes closed, a brief chuckle slipping free. But as the train continued and the rocking vibration slowed her down, eventually she could feel the exhaustion she’d been putting off start to catch up with her. The alcohol burned through her body, making her thoughts slower and harder to form.  Before she knew it, her mind began to drift, falling into a kind of sudo-sleep while still careful to keep on her feet.

A majority of the train was in a similar, if not worse, condition. There appeared to be a defined line between those still able to laugh and talk and those that more resembled zombies struggling to resist the pull of gravity. In addition, despite the variety of hours available, the number of people on this train continued to build, forcing more and more people to squish together until they couldn’t even take a step in any direction without pressing between five other bodies.

In the back of her mind, Yang did notice the lack of space, but ignored it in favor of sleep. Her eyelids felt impossibly heavy, even as the sensation of bodies and weight forced her against the wall she’d been leaning against. Everything fell to the back of her mind. To the point that she didn’t even notice the hand brushing along her thigh until far, far too late.

To her credit, besides her front, it felt like someone was touching her everywhere. They were packed into the train car like sardines, shoulder to shoulder and back to back. When the sensation of someone pressing against her started, she’d been annoyed but bared with it. But now this person was doing a lot more than just standing.

First at her hip and then down lower, the outfit she’d chosen for their evening out practically begged for the attention of wandering eyes and hands alike. Lovingly dubbed her hunter outfit by her own words, while not particularly enticing, the white overcoat she wore didn’t leave a lot to the imagination breast wise, cut specifically to allow a window of cleavage to peek over the low cut, dark, strapless dress underneath. But what really drew his hands attention was how her dress ended, dangerously high on her supple thighs and round hips. Not to mention the mischievous straps of her guarder belt peeking out from under the short article, as though her thigh highs could do anything but tease at the firm length of the blonde’s long legs. She might as well have served herself on a silver platter.

Noticing no reaction to his touch, the hand grew more bold in his approach, even turning until his chest aligned with her back and his front pressed against her backside. At the same time, he delighted himself in the firm expanse of her belly, slowly working his way up towards the young woman’s fabled chest. Before Yang could even understand what was going on, his palm settled around an orb, strong fingers sinking into soft, firm flesh with no small amount of excitement.

In the back of Yang's mind, something stirred enough to warrant a bit of worry, even if she didn’t know what about. While her body recognized the intrusion, her mind was still adamant on continuing in autopilot until absolutely necessary. After all, she wasn’t in pain and recognized that she was in public, where very few dangers were likely to pop up that could do her any actual harm. The reassurance was enough to calm whatever warning lights had popped up, allowing her to smile at the relief of returning to her semi-slumber. All the while, her gentleman visitor was free to continue his exploration, wide grasping motions molesting her chest without concern.

Despite herself, Yang found her lazy grin widening as sparks of pleasure started in her body. Whoever was touching her wasn’t particularly experienced, but then neither was she. For all of her bluster and flirting, the fact remained that no one but herself had ever had the privilege of touching her glorious chest. The fact that anyone but herself was touching them at all was a new sensation that her body immediately responded to. Before she could stop herself, she found her head lolling back to rest against this man’s chest, tall to be certain but not exactly muscular either. A sigh slithered from her lips. One that only encouraged her visitor as his own hot breath broke across the crown of her golden head.

He found himself emboldened by her reactions, as well as the smile he could see in the window’s reflection. Some of his inexperience shown through as he hesitated on what to do next. But the throbbing in his pants provided more than enough inspiration to figure it out. And so, looking around to make sure no one else was looking, a drunken smile pulled at his lips as he took advantage of her outfit, pulling the window of cleavage wider and the rest of her clothes down.

Completely unaware of the situation, Yang had no idea that her black, sheer bra was about to be exposed along with the great curve of her breasts inside. But her visitor wouldn’t stop there either. Instead, as soon as everything else was out of the way, he pinched the top of her cups, yanking the garment upwards. The size of Yang’s breasts made it all too easy for their weight to wobble free, allowing this mysterious stranger to take full advantage and enjoy the now naked texture of her womanly flesh.

They were even better than he’d always imagined. Hanging out of her clothes, Yang’s breast stood proudly in their youth; pale, firm, and tipped with the most beautiful pink caps this young man had ever had the pleasure of seeing. At the moment they were still soft, startlingly so as he brushed a finger across their surface. But the girl’s nipples wouldn’t remain like that for long. Even the simple act of his not so innocent touch was enough to inspire a slight puckering. In the reflection, he could even watch as the smooth skin started to wrinkle, tightening against itself into a stubborn nub jutting out from the supple orb.

Yang’s sighs continued as her chest received more and more attention. The man’s hands had already returned to their groping, enthusiasm renewed by their bare state and growing arousal. He made sure to take special care in tending to her tips, breaking away from her chest’s meatier aspects to roll the sensitive nubs between two fingers.

For the first time since she walked on the train, a frown finally found itself on Yang’s fair features. She began to move more as well, squirming as much as her limited space could provide. Unfortunately, all this really accomplished was rubbing herself into the erection currently poised at her back and giving her molester even more courage. Finally, the mingling fuzz of exhaustion and alcohol that clogged her mind was pushed away, only for her eyes to snap open, realizing just what she’d been feeling this entire time.

Her mouth opened but only air escaped in an impossible shudder. For a moment, she’d thought she was about to scream. But instead, a moan had started just in time for her to force it back down. It was an unsettling sensation and the only thing that kept her from trying a second attempt.

It was rather disorienting, to put it slightly. The last thing she remembered was dozing off after a great night of partying. The next thing she knew, some dude was pressed up against her and pawing at her tits. Unbidden, her mind thought back to the festival she’d just returned from, blushing at the memories of the number of people who’d decided to celebrate in a more… physical way. Nothing too bad, not out where everyone could see them. But in a few dark alleys and the sounds from the homes her group had walked past, well, let’s just say she’d been relieved when Ruby had decided to turn in early.

Face set in a grimace; she had to acknowledge that it wouldn’t be as bad if she weren’t so affected by what he was doing. But by the time she’d already woken up, her body might as well have been made from putty by whoever was touching her. Which certainly brought up one hell of a question. Just who the _hell_ was touching her?

Still breathing deeply, she could feel each breath push her large breasts even farther into the man’s hands who happily groped away, massaging her chest with slow, but firm motions that encourage a bright warmth to envelop the heaving mounds. Looking down, she could actually see her chest swelling from the attention, bright red blood disfiguring her already alluring shape into something lustful. It was a startling visage, what was happening to her own body. But she couldn’t get away even if she struggled.

Not that this guy was being overly harsh or threatening. But braced against the cool metal wall, her hands were the only thing keeping the rest of her body from being crushed by the weight of the rest of the train’s bodies. She had no way to grab or punch the asshole without completely getting pinned down, which she knew would only make things worse.

“Hey, fuck off!” she managed, though she was careful to keep her voice down. The last thing she needed was the rest of the train to catch her with her tits out like this. As if one horny pervert wasn’t bad enough. But it didn’t even seem like he heard her as his grip shifted, focusing on her tips again.

Drawing up in worry, her expression pinched as she felt the spark of pleasure that arched along her back and nipples as soon as she felt her tips being pinched in a firm grip. What’s more, he pulled against the tags of flesh, using her tits size and weight against her as their shape stretched away from her body. The sensation wasn’t like anything she’d ever experienced, and she found her knees growing weak because of it.

“Hey!” she tried again, weaker this time. She could feel her own blush burn beneath her clenched face. But maybe it was best she couldn’t be heard over the lingering conversation and laughter still being tossed around the small enclosure. True, whoever was touching her like this couldn’t hear her, but neither could the rest of the car as her moans started to build, cresting with each breath. Yang did her damnedest to keep the embarrassing noises to herself, but those hands just kept pulling more out of her.

He might not have been able to hear her tell him to stop, but he could definitely hear the cacophony of kitten-like mewls and gasps. By this point, Yang’s entire body was flushed with a soft warmth and gentle sweat. More to the point, he could see she was being affected by his touch, and a wide smile started to pull at his lips. Finally, he decided that it was time to move forward.

Without a word of warning, he pulled a hand to fall from her breast, allowing the flushed mound to wobble against her chest. Now free, he retraced his steps back down her stomach, feeling the many belts and straps that made up the complicated ensemble. Thankfully, what he sought after wasn’t nearly so well locked away, blocked by a simple dress already deliciously high on the young woman’s hips.

He didn’t even hesitate to reach down and start pulling at the hem. Yang was still gasping, thankful for the small break while oblivious to the next danger just around the corner. Feeling cool air break against the embarrassing trail of arousal down her inner thigh, she finally thought to look down, only to boggle at the sight of her panties being forced out into the open as the bottom of her dress was yanked over her hips. The same dark and sheer shade as her bra, even she wasn’t drunk enough to mistake her molesters intent this time around.

He went so far as to completely expose her entire bottom half, backside and crotch bared for all the train to see if not for his own body blocking the view. Without the added layer, Yang was now painfully aware of just what had been pressing against her the entire train ride as it settled between her muscled cheeks. Desperation renewed, she did her best to try and turn to push this dude away, or even just see who the fuck was messing with her. But the crowd wouldn’t allow it, and craning her neck to the point of breaking, all she could see was her own voluminous blonde hair perfectly shielding her molester from view. Faintly, she thought she could make out the smell of alcohol wafting off of his breath, but that didn’t exactly narrow things down.

“Stop.” She tried, arms shaking against the wall as she felt his hand move from her skirt to her stomach. “Stop!” she tried again, louder this time for all the good it did. Even if he wasn’t just pretending not to hear her, why the heck would he go this far just to stop now? For the first time, real fear started on her face as she realized how her position was unfolding. Just in time for her to feel the hand at her front reach under the elastic of her panties and push towards the nest egg of humid heat pouring from her core.

Whatever other thoughts or feelings Yang might have had quickly vanished feeling an indescribable spark of pleasure arch up her spine, feeling the thicker male fingers suddenly trespass where only her own had ever explored. Mouth falling open, her face twisted in what looked like pain. But even doing her best to deny him access, pressing her thighs together, brought little to no relief. Forcing her to just stand there and accept the pleasure as her molester began to rub against her most sensitive of places.

Fingers pressed against her sex, eager and clumsy. The pleasure in her breasts had already started enough of a spark that her folds welcomed his touch with no small amount of fresh dew. That didn’t stop Yang from flinching, however, and wincing as her delicate flesh was handled with all the care of a video game controller. Which only made the moment she started to enjoy the sensations even more of a betrayal.

She did her best to deny the pleasure, keeping her mind focused on that this was wrong and that she needed to escape. But her body betrayed her at every step, and before she knew it a spark of pleasure started to rise out from the fumbling digits. It wasn’t even her fault, not really. Drunk and taken by surprise, whatever mental resistance she might have been capable of was drown under hours of booze and exhaustion. Throw in the curiosity every young girl experiences being touched _there_ for the first time, however unwarranted, and it’s no surprise she would eventually start to feel the effects.

Yang had thought her breasts had been bad, feeling him touch and fondle someplace so private. Apparently, she hadn’t known the meaning of the word until she felt what it was like to have a man she’d just met shove his hands down the front of her panties and start curling his fingers through her soft labia and mound. It didn’t feel at all like her own hand usually did. And it was all she could do to keep focusing on the sensation of something not of her own pushing deeper into her body. Slowly, the fingers started reaching deeper and deeper until finally finding the entrance to her depths and plunging in without a second thought.

Yang’s knees went week and her eyes wide. Through her lips she could hear a fluttering type of shudder disturb her sigh, which continued as soon as she tried to breathe back in. The fingers didn’t care about her reaction, though. The fingers just wanted to feel more of her deliciously soft and now wet body as it bent to their will.

And she _was_ wet. More than she ever remembered being, as if the night could get any more embarrassing. But feeling his fingers press deeper towards her core and the small spikes of excitement that were starting to stretch longer with each beat of her heart, Yang couldn’t deny the sensation of her own arousal soaking through the thankfully black material of her panties. Still clenched against his trespass, for all the good it did, the blonde boxer could feel herself squish and the cool air along her thighs and crotch. And it was only about to get worse.

Just when the young woman thought he’d reached as far as her body would allow, she could feel his two fingers inside of her stir and then stretch even deeper. Pumping and wiggling, pumping and wiggling, the man could feel how she responded to his actions and appeared to learn from them. Repeating whatever forced her inexperienced muscles to clench down and avoiding the rest. There was no amount of bragging to hide behind this time, no bravado. Yang’s body was being torn open and all its secrets exposed, ones she didn’t even know about. And soon her body began to tremble in a way she’d never experienced.

This was ridiculous; she was supposed to be a huntress. But it was as though all the strength had left her body, leaving her as little more than a doll for whoever this creepy fuck was. She hated it, but it felt so good. Even as she shook her head in denial, there was no escaping the sight of her own hips bucking against the eager digits wiggling around her smooth, soft walls, forcing them deeper and even more of her sweet honey to pour down her thighs and leggings, even dripping between her feet to mark the metal floor below.

It was the most embarrassing thing she’d ever seen. She’d completely lost control of her own body. Unfortunately, what she thought of as losing control wouldn’t even compare to the moment the pressure building inside her lower belly would finally snap, twisting her face into a pained expression as pleasure and warmth surged up.

Her fingers buckled against the wall, biting into the metal with enough strength to actually warp the softer aluminum. Beneath her pursed lips, her teeth clenched as hot breath shuttered in and out past the rows of white. And all the while, her beautiful purple eyes, before so conflicted and enraged, now stared up at the back of her skull as the cresting pleasure rolled through her body time and time again. And by the time she was finished, it would only be the firm grip still grasping her breast that kept her from falling to the floor.

“…-y turn.”

Her head swam in the same way she enjoyed after taking a particularly strong shot. Her brain felt fuzzy and slow, and her entire body was wonderfully warm. For a few blissful seconds, she actually managed to forget about what had just happened to her, or how she’d achieved such pleasure. She didn’t even comprehend that it was a voice that had just spoken in her ear until she realized she’d completely missed what he’d said. All she could do was wonder, why did it sound so familiar…?

It was another few seconds before Yang was confident enough to stand on her own, and even then her knees visibly wobbled. Between her flushed expression and disheveled clothing, anyone could see what she’d just experienced; thankfully no one seemed to have noticed the pair quite yet, tucked away as they were.

Slowly, the memories of where she was and what was happening started to come back. And in just enough time to recognize that her molester’s hands were back on her hips, this time aimed for her pretty black panties stained in her own release. He urged them over her hips and down her thighs, and left them at her knees where they would remain stretched between her legs as she tried to find her balance.

Yang was still gasping when she realized that she was now completely exposed. Looking between her outstretched arms and heaving chest, she could actually see the trimmed blond hair growing from between her legs out in this train filled with god knows how many people. At the same time, she was painfully aware of the few seconds his hands disappeared, praying that he was done with her. Unfortunately, Oum appeared not to be listening as the hands reappeared a moment later, now pulling her hips out and towards him.

If this position didn’t already ring a number of alarms than the sudden sensation of something long and warm against her backside certainly sent her heart into a spaztic rhythm. And when that heat shifted lower, settling against her sex, Yang finally realized what was about to happen, even if she didn’t believe it.

Forget about being caught anymore; she wasn’t about to lose her virginity to some drunk asshole on a train! She couldn’t move her hips, trapped in her molester’s sweaty grip. But collecting as much of her strength as she could manage, she twisted her upper half prepared to punch the shit out of whatever creep thought they could fuck her. Unfortunately, finally meeting eye to eye with the hands that had just pushed her over the edge, she found herself hesitating for only a fraction of a moment. A hesitation she would quickly regret.

“Jaune!?” she all but exclaimed in the loud train. But said blond haired knight hardly even heard her, drunkenly staring down at where his throbbing erection stood poised to penetrate her most secret of places. Yang followed his gaze, only to choke on her own breath at what she saw. “Wait, don’t! No -!” But it was too late. And before she could stop him, Yang suddenly could feel the hard length of man meat force itself into her tight, wet box.

Pain exploded throughout her pelvis, and all of the strength she’d managed to salvage disappeared. Clenching against the intrusive sensation, her upper body twisted forward where her arms gave out, slamming her elbows against the reinforced glass instead.

She was allowed a close up of her reflection as Jaune’s cock pressed farther and farther into her body. She stared into her own eyes, disbelief coloring the curiosity of what it meant to be penetrated.

It was thicker than his fingers had been, of that she was immediately aware. Still freshly deflowered, the sensation of his building shaft sinking into her softer hole stung like acid on a cut. What’s more, she could actually feel her sensitive inner walls stretching around his girth. Something she’d never experienced in her life and as painful as it was… pleasant? It didn’t seem possible, but underneath the burn she couldn’t deny a slightly satisfying aftertaste like her muscles after a good work out.

But by the time she would collect enough of herself to remember that she was supposed to be struggling, Jaune would have already bottomed out. It turns out along with thicker; his cock also turned out to be quite a bit longer than she’d been expecting as well. Deep into her belly, she could feel the round, swollen gland of his cock press against someplace deep inside her. A place she hadn’t been consciously aware of until Jaune had made his home there.

Yang wasn’t sure what was worse, feeling Jaune push into her body, or feeling him pull back out. She was wet enough that, despite the lingering pain of her virginity being shattered as though it wasn’t even there, faded quickly enough, but not enough to erase the sting completely. That didn’t stop Jaune, however, who could only focus on the pleasure currently wrapped around his once virgin crotch.

He didn’t hesitate to start at a shallow pace, mindful enough of those around him to keep from pounding away at the girl with obvious motions. Instead, if anyone bothered looking in their direction they might see a loving couple exhausted after a night on the town, lovingly wrapped in the others arms. What they wouldn’t see, underneath the crowd of people, was Jaune’s hips slowly but firmly rolling against the young woman’s pale bared cheeks.

It was a sensation neither could describe. Although, even Yang would later realize it had been a pleasurable pressure pressed against the gate of her womb. He was just so deep and stayed that deep the entire time, sawing his length back and forth hardly an inch between each motion. For Jaune, unfortunately, it was almost too pleasurable. His lack of experience, inebriated state, and the fact that he was inside one of the most beautiful girls in the school all finally came to a head as the pressure in his balls started to rise.

Yang appeared to have accepted her fate by the time he reached that point. There wasn’t much reason in struggling anymore, not while she could feel the blood creep down her thighs. Instead, she just waited for the boy to finish, gasping and panting as bouts of pleasure still managed to make its way through.

Inexperienced herself, she had no way of noticing the signs of the boy’s impending release. Feeling him thrust and grind against her soft ass, one moment the motions just appeared to pick up speed - and then continued to do so. The only reason she raised an eyebrow at anything was because of his breath panting just loud enough to possibly attract the attention of those around them. She looked back over her shoulder just in time to see his clenched expression.

Without warning, the solid mass stuffed inside of her belly started to throb violently. And soon after, warmth…

At first, Yang didn’t know what was happening, confusion twisting her face as Jaune pressed himself hard against her back, thrusting his cock as far into her body as he could allow and just holding it there. But as she listened to him gasp, and the warmth continued to spread, a slow horror started to dawn in her eyes. She just stood there, frozen as Jaune emptied his balls into her unprotected womb. Until finally, his pleasure came to an end, softening inside of her until it finally plopped free. And as if there were any doubts to her fears, all Yang needed to do was look down at the white lines of cum rolling down her thighs to recognize what he’d just done.

A number of thoughts and emotions appeared within her breast at the sight. But it was more than just seeing it. Now that she knew what that warmth in her stomach had really been, she could feel it even now. Thick and sticky and so much of it all packed deep into her belly where it was the most dangerous. Allowing a hand to fall from the far wall, everything else in the train disappeared as she traced a hand over where the thick sensation appeared to collect, right beneath her navel.

There were a lot of things she could do at that moment. Get mad, certainly. It was her first instinct at the very least. Crying also came to mind, although whether it stemmed from fear of the future or mourning her now stolen virginity, she couldn’t say. In the end, she decided on neither. Getting fucked on a train hadn’t exactly been the way she’d been expecting the night to go. So the fact that it had happened with Jaune Arc of all people, and instigated at that, whatever fears or rage was pushed aside as she decided to focus on the why.

He didn’t seem like the type of guy to just walk up to a girl and stick it in her. Hell, he didn’t seem like the kind of guy who could walk up to a girl and _talk_ to her. So, what the hell had gotten into him enough that he’d gotten the balls enough to so much as touch a girl like Yang Xiao Long? Thankfully, given a moment to catch his breath, said young man appeared ready to answer the question for her.

“Wow…” he gave a great sigh, breath falling across her shoulder where she could feel the humid wind. Part of her still cringed at the contact, but considering he’d just let loose about a million tiny Jaune’s inside of her, she decided his breath was the least of her worries. Jaune continued a moment later.

“T-Thanks, Yang. Was even better than I thought.” His words were slurred, almost unintelligibly so. Yang’s lips curled back in disgust. For the first time, she could see just how drunk he really was.

 _‘Sure! No problem. Anytime.’_ Came her sarcastic thoughts. Instead, she just grunted, more focused on her crotch as she reached down to touch her raw folds, only to come back with fingertips stained white and red. Her fearful glare hardened. But Jaune’s tipsy chuckle continued, rumbling against her back.

“I mean, I didn’t actually think you were serious when you offered…” but he didn’t finish, just sighing as he enjoyed the moment, even reaching back up to touch her still exposed breasts. Yang’s face hardened at the unwelcome advance, more than happy to slap the shit out of the idiot now that she knew who he was. But, what he’d said stopped her, forcing her to remember much earlier near the start of the night.

Whereas she had been happy to waste the evening drowning in her body weight in booze, the blond knight had been much more interested in the number of scantily clad women running in and out of the parties. Half her fun throughout the night had been watching him try and immediately fail to get their attention, only to glumly sulk back towards their group after each attempt. Handsome enough, no one would say Jaune Arc was sexy or appealing in that way, giving him more of a teddy bear kind of attractiveness.

It was around his, oh, thirtieth failed attempt at trying to talk up a girl that Yang had finally taken pity on him, handing him a mug of rich dark beer to get him started. She figured, at best his luck might improve once he loosened up, and at worst she still got to enjoy the show. It’s what she said next, however, that sent a cold chill through the blonde’s veins thinking back.

“Aw, don’t worry, Jauney boy. Tell you what, keep up with me tonight, and maybe you might just impress me enough to get in _my_ bed.” She’d laughed at the time, seeing his face light up a cherry red. But that had been the point, to embarrass him and get a cheap laugh. Hell, she’d forgotten about the exchange as soon as her next shot. But he, apparently, hadn’t.

She hadn’t even thought he would have the courage to sleep with her given the chance. Well, he must have found the courage at the bottom of one of those thousands of bottles he’d finished. When everyone else in their group had eventually waved their white flag and headed back to school, he’d always been three steps behind her, staggering, hardly standing, but behind her nevertheless. Apparently, a virgin’s will to fuck was stronger than she’d given credit.

Taking a deep breath, she just wanted to be at home in her bed. Forget about the party, even forget about what just happened. She couldn’t even really be that mad at him anymore. At least, not enough to really kill him. She had to admit, at least partially, that this was her fault. Hopefully, she would be able to keep that in mind throughout what happened next.

While Yang fought to recall drunken memories of the night, Jaune was more than happy to remain in the moment, still marveling at the sensation of Yang’s breasts as he squeezed and rolled the heavy orbs in each hand. The fact that he was actually touching a girl still amazed him, a part of him especially. And it wasn’t any time at all before he found his cock suddenly hard again, nestled between Yang’s round backside. The pleasure from just a few minutes ago was still fresh in his mind. He wanted more of that amazing feeling, of being inside of a woman. Thankfully, Yang hadn’t even thought to pull her underwear back over her hips, far more concerned with the strings of cum still dripping from her hole. ‘ _Just one more time,’_ he decided, grinning to himself as he grabbed his base to aim his head between her legs.

Yang didn’t notice any of this, not until she felt a now familiar heat suddenly push between her slick thighs. At the same time, Jaune’s voice slurred in her ear, “Let’s go again.” She hardly even understood him, as drunk as he was. But while she tried to figure that out, Jaune was pulling back to find the warm pocket of femininity that he quickly found himself becoming addicted. But pulling back and following the line of her folds, his clumsy coordination found his head settling less than an inch off the mark, his blunt tip finding a different hole altogether.

Yang’s lips curled up at the uncomfortable sensation, her knees bending on instinct. Too much was going on too fast. She didn’t even know yet if she wanted a second round, much less still on the train. Regardless of her feelings, she never even considered that Jaune wouldn’t correct his position and that he couldn’t even tell the difference, drunk as he was. At least, not until the pressure against her back door increased, and increased, and continued to increase until her look of discomfort and embarrassment turned into real panic.

“Wait, wait wa-!” but it was too late. And the next thing she knew, the blond-haired boxer could feel the tight ring guarding her backside suddenly part, only for Jaune’s fat swollen head to slide inside.    

Shock dominated the already stressed girl's mind, as well as no small amount of pain. But gasping, she couldn’t find the words to call out. Being perfectly honest, part of her might have even been expecting him to realize the mistake on his own. But the vice-like embrace of her backside only encouraged Jaune to lean further into his hips forcing more of himself faster. Quickly, Yang had to come to the realization that he had no intention of stopping.

“H-Hey, wrong hole!” she managed, stuttering in a very non-Yang way. Then again, any girl would get nervous finding what had previously been an exit only point in their body turned in reverse.  In answer, Jaune just moaned into her ear, actually grabbing her breasts tighter before slowly allowing his hands to fall down to her hips. Using them as handholds, the usually mild-mannered boy didn’t hesitate to use her womanly shape against her to push himself even deeper.

If possible, Yang’s already open mouth continued to drop as more and more of Jaune’s appendage disappeared into her backside. She could feel every inch, every vein that passed through the once tight opening he’d needed to push through. Thank goodness his dick had been covered in her juices from before, she couldn’t even imagine the pain if he’d actually gone this way the first time. Then again, she hadn’t been able to imagine the pain she was in now.

If she’d thought he was large before taking her virginity, her imagination stretched his anatomy to horse like levels as he found himself forcing him into a place he did not belong. Hell, straining against the sensations pressing against her bowels, she wouldn’t be surprised for a second if she looked back to find his arm up there instead. Actually, she might even be relieved. Finally, just when she thought it was never going to end, she felt Jaune’s hips settle against her backside. Allowing a deep and relieved breath from bellowing free.

Her entire body had been clenched against the experience. New sweat lined her brow and one eye clenched against the… different sensation of something inside that part of her body. Thankfully the pain had lessened now that he’d stopped. And it would continue to ease as her body stretched and adjusted to the impossibly filling sensation. On the plus side, this little experience had allowed her to forget about the stupid amount of cum churning in her womb. But honestly, she wasn’t sure if she preferred the alternative…

When Jaune started to rock his hips in the same slow, hidden motions as before. Yang’s voice tumbled through her clenched teeth in a long and deep groan. Once again she found herself trapped in the same position, stuck braced against the wall as she waited for Jaune to reach his finish. Sooner, hopefully, than later. That said, the sensation of his firm flesh buried so deep inside her body was starting to illicit… strange emotions. Although, none that Yang knew how to handle.

The pain was still there, sharp and aching as she struggled to fit around his girth. But she couldn’t’ deny the warmth of his erections as it pushed against her tight backside and softer innards. The actual pressure of him was just as disturbing, bringing to mind an instinct she was just as unwilling to perform in public. But underneath that was a… tingle? Or maybe an itch. Or maybe just something that appeared to enjoy the constant friction of his shaft rubbing back and forth. Whatever it was made the lips lining her sex suddenly sensitive as if that part of her body was anticipating some kind of attention in response to Jaune’s infiltration.

Yang’s eyes turned to the side, a frown as deep as any marking her face as her body rocked with Jaune’s motions. Honestly, she didn’t know if she even wanted to enjoy what was happening to her. But then… wasn’t that just silly? It was happening. And she wasn’t getting out of it without seriously injuring at least thirty other people in the train car. So she might as well get something out of the experience. Jaune certainly was. And so, with that in mind, Yang allowed one of her arms braced against the wall to slowly fall down her body until she reached the soggy lips of her sex where she began to guiltily, but hungrily pet her folds with two eagerly curling fingers.

The two continued like that for a time, unfortunately, unable to do much else without alerting the drunken crowd around them. Not that ether really cared. They seemed more focused on keeping their many grunts and moans as muted as possible as their lusts increased and grew in fervor. Slowly, Yang was forced to eventually give into the weight of Jaune and everyone against her back as she allowed herself to be pinned against the wall. And as an effect, she could feel the cool glass press against her large breasts, flattening their soft tissue in a way that would attract a number of eyes of anyone still awake and able to catch the picture from the other side. Thankfully, their train ride was quickly coming to an end. And with it, the two followed quickly after.

Yang knew what to expect this time when Jaune started to gasp, his movements turning desperate as he ground his lap against her soft backside trying to savor the tight hole he’d accidentally discovered. His actions encouraged Yang to do the same, the tightness in her belly betraying her disgust of the evening as her fingers worked to keep up with his pace plunging in and out of her femininity. By now, her entire hand was stained in the clear sticky fluid. But she was about to be forced to deal with quite a bit more.

Jaune tensed suddenly, and without warning, Yang was blessed with a second bout of warmth flooding her insides, although this time in a much less dangerous place. Sure, where he was released his pent up juices wasn’t nearly so comfortable, but her own pleasure distracted her from the moment as her breath gasped and breasts heaved against the clear panel. Thankfully, she wasn’t far behind him in her release. And after only a second, both were allowed to enjoy the final moments of a long, long night.

All around them the sound of movement tore them from their pleasurable afterglow. It was their stop, and quite a few other people’s if the sudden shift inside the train car was anything to go by. Suddenly, Yang was forced to hurry and correct her clothes, forcing her breast back into the folds of her jacket while pulling her ruined panties back under her skirt. Never mind that she could feel Jaune’s cum leaking from her backside. She didn’t even hesitate to leave the boy behind, charging into the crowd to get home as soon as possible. Little did she know, it would take another two hours before Jaune’s staggering feet finally managed to reach his dorm. And by the next morning, the entire night would be little more than a blur…

Epilogue

The time for parties and release had finally come to an end for the city of Vale, leaving only the tournaments to sate the populations ever thirst for entertainment. Wandering the arena's locker room, one Jaune Arc stared down at his phone in confusion rereading the message Yang had sent him to meet with her, and so soon before her match. To be honest, he was surprised more than anything else to hear from her. Especially considering how distant she’d been over the last few weeks. Hopefully, this would be a good step in clearing up whatever misunderstanding had occurred. Smiling to himself he took three more steps into the quiet room before a pair of hands suddenly grabbed him by the arms, only to throw him against a wall of nearby lockers. Eyes wide, Jaune looked towards his attacker only to blink at a very nude and very predatory Yang Xiao Long.

“wha-?” but she didn’t give him a chance.

“Shush. No talk. Just need a little something to get me through my fight. Not sure if you've noticed, but I’ve been a little distracted lately, and mama needs a clear head for the next hour. Time to take responsibility.” As she spoke, her hands worked quickly at his pants. In only a few seconds Jaune could feel the material, along with his boxers, being pulled down to his ankles. Yang allowed herself a small smirk as she stared down. Thankfully, it seems even if it was being assaulted by a pretty girl, it was enough to get him hard and ready.

“Well, that saves me some work.” She gave a deep laugh before pressing herself against him, her hips and thighs angled to catch his meaty pole right where it needed to go.

Jaune found himself stammering. “A-Ah, I mean, don’t you think we should at least use some protection?” he flailed, happy and terribly confused at the same time. Hey, if a pretty girl wanted to have sex, you just roll with it. Let him wake up later. But to his surprise, the wonderful dream continued as Yang gave a sarcastic roll of her eyes.

“A little late, don’t you think?” and then smirking, even more, she added, “in quite a few ways, actually.” But seeing Jaune’s confused expression, she just sighed. “Let’s just say I have some really… interesting news to share. But later, after the fight. Right now you have a job to do.” And before he could think any more, Yang’s mouth was on his. Leaving him to shut up and do as he was told.

* * *

 

**A/N: again, just a reminder that anyone interested in their own commission just need to leave a comment here or leave me a private message over at FF. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed the one-shot.**


End file.
